A mount for one or several springs acting on an axially displaceable component is known from DE-OS 2124008, in particular for repositioning springs acting on an annular piston of a friction clutch or brake that can be acted upon by a pressure means. In this case, a single or multi-piece support member that is cross-sectionally configured double angle-shaped is provided, which is inserted with one leg into the recess of a groove in a fixed component, and on whose other leg the spring directly rests or abuts against, via connecting links.
Also known from prior art is directly arranging the disk springs with their internal fingers on the piston of a switching element. In this case, the disadvantage is that the arrangement of the fingers of the disk spring may result in high wear of the piston.